Mickey's House and Meet Mickey
Magic Kingdom= |-|Disneyland= |-|Tokyo Disneyland= |-|Hong Kong Disneyland= |-|Disneyland Paris= Fantasyland (current) |opened=March 23, 2012 (temporary) May 16, 2012 (current) |closed=April 2012 (temporary) |predecessor=Woody's Roundup Village (temporary) Fantasy Festival Stage (current) }} |-|Shanghai Disneyland= }} Mickey's House and Meet Mickey is a walk through and Meet & Greet attraction at Mickey's Toontown in Disneyland and Toontown at Tokyo Disneyland. The same attraction formerly existed in the Magic Kingdom and Hong Kong Disneyland. Disneyland Paris also features an almost identical attraction, named simply Meet Mickey Mouse, which replaced Fantasy Festival Stage in Fantasyland. There is also a version at Shanghai Disneyland. History This attraction first opened at the Magic Kingdom in 1988 and was named Mickey's Country House. Another version of the attraction opened in 1993 with Mickey's Toontown at Disneyland. Another version of the attraction also opened on April 15, 1996 with Toontown at Tokyo Disneyland. Magic Kingdom At the Magic Kingdom, Mickey's Toontown Fair initially opened as Mickey's Birthdayland on June 18, 1988. It became Mickey's Starland on May 26, 1990, and Mickey's Toontown Fair on October 1, 1996. Its storyline portrayed the land as the vacation home for the characters who reside at Mickey's Toontown in California. This attraction existed in the land since its opening as Mickey's Birthdayland in 1988. The house changed several times since its opening and became barely recognizable when compared to the original. Magic Kingdom's Mickey's Toontown Fair closed permanently in February of 2011 in order to make way for the expansion of Fantasyland. Mickey's Country House also closed permanently at this time. Mickey's meet-and-greet spot was relocated to Town Square Theater on Main Street, U.S.A. Places of Interest *'Bedroom' - Where Mickey sleeps. Inside his room you can see his black shoes he wears in the parks as well as the famous suit and other clothes he wears in the parks. Also is a photo of Minnie and a very sloppy bed. *'Living Room' - A semi small living area complete with television, chair and couch. Pluto's doggy bed and toy bone can be seen as well. The TV plays classic cartoons like "Clock Cleaners". *'Kitchen' - Donald Duck and Goofy visit Mickey often, which shows in his kitchen. What can be seen are splats of paint all over the wall and footprints of Donald and Goofy (they were renovating the kitchen and, judging by Mickey's very scathing letter he wrote to them, they did a terrible job). *'Backyard' - Mickey's backyard which holds Pluto's doghouse as well as a vegetable garden. The exit from the backyard also leads to Mickey's garage. *'Bathroom' - Where he bathes and does his grooming. See also *Town Square Theater *Minnie's House *Donald's Boat *Goofy's Playhouse References Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Disneyland attractions Category:Former Magic Kingdom attractions Category:Tokyo Disneyland attractions Category:Former Hong Kong Disneyland attractions Category:Disneyland Paris attractions Category:Shanghai Disneyland attractions Category:Toontown attractions Category:Main Street, U.S.A. attractions Category:Frontierland attractions Category:Fantasyland attractions Category:Gardens of Imagination attractions Category:Homes Category:Kingdom Keepers locations Category:Heroes' residences Category:Meet & Greet Attractions Category:Walk-Through Attractions Category:Fantasy Festival Stage Category:Plaza Grounds Category:Seasonal attraction overlays Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms